Screaming: Part 3
by Mikami95
Summary: Two years after the killing spree, McKinsey and Dalton are about to graduate from college. They have new friends, and even Sidney is returning back to normal...until a new killing spree starts. Everyones a suspect...and a victim.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rain splashed against the window. Lightning struck and the thunder echoed through the small house. A tall blonde girl walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed an apple and shut the door. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the television at the same time. The classic Stab movie was on. The girl smiled. She loved the movie, much like many people in her hometown of Woodsboro. The phone rang and she paused the DVR. She grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello."

She rolled her eyes and silently laughed to herself. Of course…a Stab impersonator. She replied, "Nice try, but the Stab films don't scare me. When you've seen it a million and one times, the voice kind of dies down."

"Well maybe it would be scarier if this wasn't a prank."

"Oh really? Well I'm just down-right scared now," her voiced laced with sarcasm.

He replied, "It won't be that funny when I slowly slice you open and hang you from a tree to let everyone see."

Her heart skipped a beat. She got up and walked to the door. She looked out the peek hole and saw nothing but darkness. She said, "Fuck you, douche bag! I'm hanging up."

"Hang up on me and I will cut you up even slower!"

She hung up the phone and walked to the counter. She grabbed the keys and ran back to the door. She looked out once more. The phone rang and she jumped.

"You wouldn't try running, now would you Baylee?"

Her eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh does that really matter when your life is on the line? Now listen to me carefully and follow my every direction, and just maybe I will let you live."

A tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She asked, "What do you want me to do first?

"We're gonna play a little game. If you answer the questions right, then you live. If you don't, then you die. Simple. First question. What is the 1976 classic about the antichrist?"

"The Omen!" she shouted.

The killer retorted, "Very nice. Next question. In the cult classic, The Evil Dead, what the Nyturan Demonta?"

"I-I don't know, just please stop! Leave me alone! Please!" she cried.

There was a pause before he said, "Your call."

Baylee looked around, watching for him to pop up from somewhere. The lights went out. Baylee jumped and twirled around. She saw nothing but darkness. She gulped and slowly unlocked the door. She opened it slowly and peeked out. Ghostface stood there and kicked the door open. She hit the mirror behind her, making the glass shatter all around her. She sunk to the floor and looked up at the unreal killer standing before her. He knelt down and moved a piece of hair from her eye with the knife. She kicked him in the chest and ran to the staircase. She ran up and down the hall. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She locked it and moved the dresser in front of it.

She looked around for somewhere to hide. The killer pounded on the door. She screamed, "Leave me alone!"

She ran over to the window and opened it. She ran back to her bed and crawled under it. The door started busting open. The killer shoved the door open just enough for him to get in. He scooted past the dresser and stopped in the center of the room. He slowly walked over to the window and looked out. He crawled out and stood outside the window searching for her. This was her only chance to escape.

Baylee silently crawled out from under the bed. She looked over at the killer and tip-toed over to the dresser. She slipped past it and was almost out when her pant leg got caught on the end of the dresser. She kicked the dresser and the killer looked at her. He jumped down from the window and walked over to her. She tugged on her jeans, helplessly trying to get them off the dresser. The killer stood at the dresser, staring at her. She looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes. He shoved the dresser into the doorframe, snapping her leg. She screamed in agony. The killer pulled the dresser away. Her bone was partially sticking out of her shin. Blood seeped down her pant leg.

She crawled towards the staircase. The killer grabbed her broken leg and pulled her back to him. She screamed and kicked at him with her good leg. He picked her up by the front of her shirt and shoved her into the banister of the staircase that overlooked the first floor. It cracked a little as she fell to the ground. He picked her up again and shoved her even harder into it. The banister broke and she fell backwards to the first floor. She hit the floor and everything went fuzzy for a moment. She looked around and saw the killer slowly walking down the stairs towards her, knife in hand.

She crawled to the open door and she could still see cars driving past. Someone had to hear her. She looked back and saw Ghostface standing over her. She screamed for help as a car drove past. Ghostface shut the door and turned her onto her back. He shoved the knife into her side and twisted it. She screamed as blood exited the wound. He yanked the blood from her side and stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed and cried as she helplessly laid there, gagging on her own blood.

He ripped open her stomach and shoved his gloved hand into her stomach. Everything started going black. She pleaded, "Please…stop."

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side. He tilted her head up with the bloody knife. He slowly slit her neck as blood spilled out from the wound. Her eyes flittered shut and her body fell limp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cafeteria roared with life as the college students filed in. McKinsey walked through the door and looked around the room. She walked over to the table that her friends occupied and sat down next to Tyler, her boyfriend. He looked at her and smiled. He kissed her and turned back to the conversation that was going on at the table.

"No, no, no, Carrie was Steven King's best book that was adapted into a movie," Bryan replied. He looked over at Dalton and said, "Isn't that right babe?"

Dalton looked over at his boyfriend and asked, "What was the question again?"

"Is Carrie or Misery better?" Xander asked.

Dalton asked, "Does it really matter?"

Bryan and Xander stared at him with wide eyes. Dalton asked, "What? It's just Steven King."

Xander gasped and said, "That is just like saying World of Warcraft is just a game!"

Dalton raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well isn't it?"

Xander screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Dalton whimpered and cuddled into Bryan's arm. Bryan wrapped his arms around Dalton and kissed the top of his head. Bryan looked at Xander and said, "You really need to call a specialist about your addiction to World of Warcraft."

"Are you losers done yet? Steven King isn't that really good of a suspense author, and the films based off his books are NOT scary. They are boring. A true scary movie is Halloween," Amanda said. She turned to her best friend, Cassidy, and said, "Isn't that right Cass?"

"Well Halloween is a scary movie, but I like more modern horror movies. Kind of like Final Destination or Wrong Turn," Cassidy replied.

Tori said, "But those aren't modern. Well they are in a sense, but the modern thing to do now is reboots. We all know that. It's either reboot or sequel that is ten times crappier than a home-made porno."

"But reboots are a piece of shit. There are only certain aspects of reboots that are good. But character development and ACTUAL scares are not one of those certain aspects," Amanda retorted.

Tori defended, "But not all horror movies now-a-days are remakes. Ever since Platinum Dunes has decided to start on action films, there aren't really any remakes. Insidious was a good, ORIGINAL movie. Paranormal Activity was a good—"

"Stop right there. Paranormal Activity is not classified as a good film because it was masked by the incredibly bland and boring sequel it produced. Horror movies right now are so over looked by remakes that no one can see the true beauty of an original," Bryan interrupted.

"But again, they all aren't remakes is my point. Yes, there are a lot of remakes and some have their good moments and then they have their bad moments because they stray off the originals path, but isn't that what a remake is supposed to do? Make its own film while still staying true to the story of the original?" Tori asked.

Bryan replied, "Not when they don't stay true to the original. No remake every does. It uses the killer, final girl, and weapon and then lead on with their business. They only take the things they need from the original and then either create a piece of shit, or create something that is good, but can never surpass the original."

Amanda said, "Ok, enough with the remake talk, that is so 2009. Over and done. Stick a knife in it and let it bleed. Has anyone seen Baylee around today? I need to make fun of her so that my day can be complete."

McKinsey answered, "I don't think she's here today. And what are we? In fourth grade? That's just plain childish."

"Call it whatever you want, but if I don't make her day a complete hell, then my day is ruined."

"That is a bitch move," Tori said.

"Well, being a bitch is what I do best," she replied. She knocked over Tori's water and made it spill all over her. Tori gasped and jumped up. Amanda smiled at her and asked, "Did I do that, I'm so sorry."

Tori stormed out of the cafeteria. McKinsey looked over at Amanda and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm a bitch."

Someone screamed and everyone looked to where it came from. It was outside. Tori ran back into the cafeteria and shouted, "Come see this!"

Everyone ran out of the cafeteria. McKinsey, Bryan, Dalton, and Amanda were the first ones out. Outside, hanging from the flag holder, was Baylee. Her stomach was ripped open and blood covered the ground under her. She was hanging from a rope around her neck and swaying. Amanda screamed. Dalton buried his face into Bryan's arm. McKinsey looked at the piece of paper that was stabbed onto her chest. McKinsey walked over to the body and took the note from the knife. It said:

I'll be coming for you real soon McKinsey. Just wait and see. Just wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The school was closed down for the day while the police came to investigate. Amanda, McKinsey, Bryan, Dalton, and Xander sat on a bench watching the police sweep the grounds for any kind of evidence.

"I-I can't believe that I said those things about her…and now she's gone," Amanda mumbled.

Everyone just nodded in agreement. No one was particularly nice to Baylee because she could be a stuck up bitch sometimes, but no one wanted this to fall upon her. The paramedics wheeled her body onto the ambulance. McKinsey looked away. The bloody, crumbled up note was in her pocket. Why? Why would someone start this again? That is all she thought.

Dalton curled up into Bryan's arms and said, "I can't go through this again. It was so painful last time," he looked up at Bryan and started again, "If you are doing this, I swear to all that is good in the name of Gaga, I will literally tear your dick off and grind it up into hamburger meat."

Bryan winced a little and replied, "But then I wouldn't be able to…"

Dalton covered his mouth quickly and shouted, "Bryan Chase Howell! If you finish that sentence, I will not let you," he looked around and whispered the rest into Bryans ear.

Bryan contemplated, "Tell everyone around us about how you like to have kinky, wild sex…or not get my dick sucked for a week…this is a tough choice."

He smiled at Dalton and winked at him. Dalton glared at him. Amanda snapped back into reality and asked, "So what was this about kinky wild sex that you and Dalton have?"

"Oh well, Dalton likes me to bend him over and—"

Dalton kissed him. It shut Bryan up quickly. Amanda smirked and said, "That was all I needed."

Xander groaned and said, "Ok, enough with the lovey dovey gayness here. One of our friends just died! We should be mourning her loss by watching all her favorite scary movies. That is what she would want."

"Oh please, she wouldn't want that. That's what you want. She would want everyone to just go out and party," Amanda retorted.

Xander shouted, "No! That's what you want!"

McKinsey turned to them and said, "Both of you just shut the fuck up. She wouldn't want any of that. She wouldn't want any of this. She wouldn't have wanted to die this early in life and for both of you to be 'mourning' her loss by what you want to do is fucked up. Now either shut up or go."

Xander and Amanda slumped down into the bench. McKinsey pulled out the note and looked over it once more. She had to tell the one person that knows what she is going through. The one person who has helped her out through everything. She had to go see Sidney. She got up off the bench and started walking away.

"McKinsey! Wait! Where are you going?" Dalton called after her.

She turned around and told him, "I'm going to see Sidney."

He looked over his shoulder and waved for Bryan to follow him. He turned back to her and said, "Then we're coming with you. It's not safe for us to be split up right now."

She simply nodded and the three of them headed to her car.

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled up to Sidney's house. They all got out of the car and Bryan stared in amazement. He was finally meeting the woman that had survived five killing sprees. She was his idol. She was the greatest form of inspiration and survival…kind of like Lady Gaga. They walked up to her porch and McKinsey rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened and Sidney stood there. She smiled at all of them.

"McKinsey! Dalton! Hi! How are you guys?"

McKinsey smiled and said, "Hey Sidney…we came to talk about something important. Do you mind if we come inside?"

Sidney nodded and moved out of the way. Dalton said, "This is my boyfriend Bryan."

"Nice to meet you Bryan. Please come in and make yourself at home."

Bryan smiled widely and said, "Thank you. You have no idea what it's like to finally meet you. You are my idol! I mean all that you've been through and all that you have persevered through is astonishing and inspiring."

Sidney grinned and replied, "Well thank you. That is flattering."

They all walked into the living room and sat down. Sidney looked at McKinsey and asked, "So, what did we need to talk about?"

"Sid…there's been another murder…" Dalton answered.

Sidney's expression turned quickly. She looked around and asked, "And how does that relate to us?"

McKinsey retorted, "Because she was our friend, the killer hung her from a flagpole, and he left a note."

"Do you have the note?" Sidney asked.

McKinsey nodded and handed her the note. Sidney read it over and over again. She asked, "Do the police have any leads yet?"

"They showed up a little bit before we left and I don't think they found anything," Bryan answered.

Sidney laid the note on the coffee table and said, "All I can say is that we all need to be careful now. No one needs to be left alone. If this fucker is truly trying to mess with us, then we need to be prepared. Tell your friends that they all need to be together and no one needs to stray away from the group. And we stay this way until we catch this sick son of a bitch."

McKinsey nodded and said, "I'm sorry Sidney. I just didn't know who to come to. You're the only person that truly understands besides Dalton."

Sidney nodded and replied, "It was the right thing to do. Just be careful and watch each other's backs."

They all got up and McKinsey and Sidney hugged. Sidney whispered into McKinsey's ear, "Don't let anything or anyone fool you. Everyone is a suspect. Remember that."

McKinsey nodded and let go of her. They smiled and McKinsey, Bryan, and Dalton walked out of the house. Sidney watched them leave and waved after them. She walked back into the house and into her bedroom. She grabbed a pistol out of her safe and loaded it up. Somehow she knew she would be getting a visit from the killer soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sidney sat there, sipping a glass of tea. The pistol sat next to her and she just watched the wind move the trees back and forth. The house phone rang and she looked at the clock. It was 8:32. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Sidney. Happy to see me again?"

She sighed and said, "Not so much happy as annoyed. What do you want?"

"I want for McKinsey to suffer in every which way possible. First it's killing all the people closest to her and then finally killing her slowly while she watches."

"You're a sick fuck you know that?"

The killer laughed and said, "Not sick, Sid. Sick is like crazy and I'm not crazy. I'm very much sane. But a little revenge makes the world go round."

"This is what you call a little? Killing innocent people out of your enjoyment?"

"Not for my enjoyment! I don't want this! But this needs to happen for everything to be back in alignment. And the next on my list is you."

Sidney asked, "So what are you going to do? Ask me a stupid trivia question and if I get it wrong I die? If I get it right I die? Is that what you're going to do? Because that's been done before! And if you can remember, I've killed all of them!"

"No Sidney, that's not how it's going to go. It's going to go a little like this."

The phone line went dead. Sidney grabbed the pistol and looked around. A knock at the door made her jump. She turned to the door and watched it. She heard the door behind her squeak open. She turned around in time to see the killer bringing the knife down on her. She jumped out of the way and tumbled over the chair. The killer threw the chair across the room and grabbed her foot. She kicked him in the face and he let go of her and tumbled backwards. She got up and ran to the back of the house. She brought down the ladder to the attic and started climbing.

The killer ran at her and stabbed her in the back of the leg. She screamed and kicked him with her other leg. He grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her off of the ladder. She fell to the floor and he got on top of her. She reached for the gun and he stabbed her hand, pinning it to the floor. She screamed as blood flowed out around the knife. He grabbed the gun and threw it into another room. He pulled the knife out of her hand and stabbed her in the shoulder. She grunted from the pain and tried to keep from screaming. He twisted the blade slightly and she let out a small shriek.

He pulled the blade out of her shoulder slowly and looked at her.

"Go ahead and do it fucker. Kill me already!" She shouted.

He pulled out the voice changer and said, "The almighty Sidney Prescott is finally about to die."

He shoved the knife into her chest. She screamed and looked down at the knife in her chest. He pulled it out and stabbed her again. She screamed as he stabbed her repeatedly. He stabbed her in the side of the neck and she gasped as the air exited her lungs. Blood seeped out of her mouth. She looked up at him and grabbed his mask and took it off. She stared up at the face of her killer and tears streamed down her face.

"Why?"

All he did in response was shove the knife into her heart one last time. Her hand fell from his face and body grew limp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

McKinsey, Tyler, Amanda, Dalton, and Bryan sat in McKinsey's living room. Everything was silent. McKinsey lay on Tyler's shoulder, drifting between sleep and watching the movie that was playing. Tyler and Bryan forced all of them to watch the original Stab movies. Tyler said that it would "let them get the feel of what the killer strategies were".

Amanda agreed as long as she could get hammered. Dalton was cuddled up on Bryan's side, clinging on to him for dear life. The girl on screen that was supposedly Sid's college roommate Hallie, was lying on the ground gushing out blood.

"See, that was a little over dramatized. She wouldn't bleed that much from a simple stab to the side," Amanda said.

Tyler debated, "Unless she was stabbed in an organ. But you are right, it was a little dramatized. Remember in the remake? They totally over dramatized it. They stabbed her in the arm and she bleed to death within twelve seconds. That is why I hate remakes."

"Stop talking about all this remake shit! I'm on my period and remake talk makes my vagina swell up into a balloon and make me float away," Amanda complained.

Everyone laughed. She said, "But seriously, that is over and done with. The only reason they remade the franchise is because the killers actually remade the Stab movie. This killer is nowhere near doing that. Yeah, they hung her, but she wasn't really gutted per say. She was ripped open and dug into. The killer is making this public obviously. Or he wouldn't have put her body in front of the school. And may I add, he must have some balls to do that with as many students and faculty walking around."

McKinsey replied, "Wait, how do you know that she wasn't gutted?"

Everyone turned to Amanda to wait for her answer. She answered, "I fucked one of the cops duh. His name was Deputy Sanders or something. He was kinda cute. But all I really wanted was the details. He said that they checked the body and the morgue person said that she wasn't gutted, but ripped open and some of her organs were missing. It was really fucked up."

Dalton asked, "How could someone do something so horrible?"

"Maybe you should've asked your boyfriend…" Amanda mumbled.

Dalton turned to her and said, "Amanda, why would you say that? You didn't know him! He was a good guy!"

"Is that why he tried to kill McKinsey? Because he was a nice guy? Was he doing her a favor by killing her?"

Tears welled up in Dalton's eyes. He shouted, "Fuck you Amanda!"

He got up and ran out of the house. Bryan looked over at her and said, "You don't need to be such a bitch all the time. You should have never brought that up."

He got up and ran after his boyfriend.

Amanda rolled her eyes and chugged the rest of the vodka bottle. She got up and walked up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Tyler turned to McKinsey and said, "I'm going to go check on Dalton."

McKinsey nodded her head and sat there as he walked away. The door shut and McKinsey was alone. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was Sidney.

"Hey Sidney, what's up?"

"This isn't Sidney."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "What do you want? What did you do with Sidney?"

"Oh let's just say, she finally got what was coming to her."

"If you touched her I swear to God!" she shouted.

The killer chuckled and said, "I'm afraid it's a little too late for that. The great and mighty Sidney Prescott has fallen. You should go check back porch. I left you something."

The line went dead. McKinsey looked over at the back door. Outside, it was pitch black, but she knew something horrendous was about to come. She walked slowly towards the door and flipped on the light. She scanned the backyard and saw nothing. She looked down at the porch and there was a little box with a note on top that said:

BAYLEE

It was written in dried blood. She opened the door and grabbed the box. She opened the top and looked inside. She dropped the box and screamed. Tyler, Dalton, and Bryan ran into the room. Amanda came stomping down the steps mumbling, "If your screaming, you better be getting attacked by the killer…"

They all gathered around the box. Blood was seeping from under the box. Inside the box was a kidney. Baylee's kidney.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Screams filled the air of the house. Bryan held onto Dalton for dear life. Tyler wrapped McKinsey in his arms and took her into the living room. Amanda ran to the bathroom to puke. Tears streamed down McKinsey's face. The phone rang and everyone stopped dead in their tracks. McKinsey grabbed the phone and answered, "What the fuck do you want?"

The killer laughed and said, "Did you like the present? This is only the beginning. Just think of the numerous people that will be killed all because of you."

"Fuck you! This isn't my fault! You are the one that is killing all of these people."

"Because of you! If it hadn't been for you, Baylee and Sidney would still be alive."

At that, McKinsey dropped the phone. Her jaw dropped to the floor. Sidney…was dead? It couldn't be. She was Sidney. Sidney was a survivor. She survived everything. She almost collapsed to the floor if it hadn't been for Tyler holding her up. She heard the killer shout, "I'm not done talking to you!"

She picked up the phone and whispered, "Please, just leave us alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Now that I have taken out the all-mighty Sidney Prescott, there is no one in my way to stop me from killing you. Just wait and see."

The phone line went dead. McKinsey clutched the phone to her chest and let the tears fall down her face.

The next morning, the school was quiet. Everyone avoided each other and even friends turned on each other. McKinsey walked up to the school beside Amanda and everyone stared at them. Everyone knew that the killer was after McKinsey.

She heard multiple whispers from people saying, "She better not come near me. I don't wanna die," or "All of her friends are gonna die because of her. If I were them, I would just move to a different state."

They reached the front steps of the college and Amanda whipped around and screamed, "Shut the fuck up you stupid bitches! Quit fucking staring at us! Go back to being the poor pathetic losers everyone knows you to be! Damn." She wrapped her arm around McKinsey and escorted her to her locker.

McKinsey mumbled, "Thanks Amanda."

"No problem."

Xander, Tori, and Cassidy were standing by McKinsey's locker waiting for her. Cassidy wrapped her arms around McKinsey and said, "I'm so sorry that all of this is happening to you again McKinsey."

She nodded her thanks and turned to her locker. She reached for the combination and started to turn it when she felt something sticky and gooey under her fingers. She looked at her hand and saw red covering her fingertips. She dropped her books and turned the combination and ripped open the locker. Her eyes widened and she nearly fainted. Cassidy and Amanda screamed. Xander looked on in pure disgust. Tori backed away, about to throw up.

Blood covered the inside of the locker and hanging on one of the latches was a pair of intestines. On the inside of the locker door, there was something written.

Everyone looked at it and finally realized what the smudged word said. It said:

SIDNEY.

McKinsey bolted down the hallway towards the nearest bathroom. She heard Amanda running after her and calling her name, but she couldn't be around anyone right now. She ran inside the bathroom and shoved both the metal trashcans in front of the door. She prayed that they would be heavy enough to block the door. Luckily, her wish came true. Amanda pushed against the door, but to no avail.

She said, "McKinsey, please come out here."

McKinsey didn't answer. She slumped down to the ground and put her head in her hands. Sidney was truly dead. Her mother figure was dead. She didn't know what to do without her. It seemed as though all the hope in the world was slowly being pulled away from her.

"When all is lost, you still have hope."

She smiled as she remembered Sidney's quote to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wanted everything to be just a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and see Sidney again. But she knew that none of that would ever happen again.

Something hit against one of the stalls and it brought McKinsey out of her depressed thoughts. She got up and looked at all the stalls trying to decipher which one the noise came from.

She asked, "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer. She got down on her hands and knees and looked under all the stalls. No one.

She went to the first one and pushed it open to reveal no one inside. She sighed with relief. She walked to the next one and pushed it open and again it revealed no one. She heard the noise again and it came from the third stall. She shut her eyes and swallowed audibly. She quickly pushed it open and jumped back. No one was in there. She sighed and thought that she must have imagined it.

The next stall door ripped open and the killer lunged at McKinsey. He pushed her to the ground and slammed her head against the tile. She grunted and grabbed a hold of his head before whacking it against the sink. She pushed him off of her and ran for the door. She grabbed the trash can and threw it at the killer as he got up. He fell backwards and she pushed the other trash can out of the way and ran out the door. She ran down the hallway and almost ran straight into Amanda.

She grabbed a hold of Amanda and panted, "He's in there! He attacked me!"

Amanda raised an eyebrow and walked down the hall to the girls' bathroom. She opened the door and looked around to find no one but themselves in there. She checked all the stalls really quickly and turned to McKinsey and said, "There's no one in here."

McKinsey pointed to the window above the last stall. Amanda turned around and saw it partly open. The killer had escaped through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The school was let out after the locker incident and the bathroom attack. Xander walked into his house and dropped his bag by the couch. He turned on the light and flopped down on the couch. He turned on the television and all that was on was the news reports about Sidney Prescott's death.

Xander rolled his eyes and flipped it to the DVD player. He put in STAB. His favorite horror movie of all time. He thought about it for a minute. How ironic was it that he was watching the STAB series when Sidney just died and he is undoubtedly going to get a call from the killer? He shrugged it off. He was ready for the dumb-ass trivia questions. He could answer any on the spot.

He sat back as and enjoyed the gory goodness that was on the screen. Soon, night fell. The streets were quiet. Xander sat there watching a helpless naked girl get butchered in STAB 5. "Stupid time traveling…" he thought. The phone rang.

He picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Xander. What's your favorite scary movie?"

"STAB," he answered immediately.

The killer replied, "I can see that. Are you ready to die tonight?"

Xander laughed and answered, "No, because you can't beat me. I know any and everything about horror movies. I won't be dying tonight. Not before the cops get here to arrest your ass."

"Very nice, the super nerd trying to out-smart the killer. Well your plan won't work."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm going to kill you before you can call the police. Are you ready to play my game?"

Xander asked, "Do your fucking best." He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Warm up question. What was the 1993 horror film with the tagline: 'Your luck just ran out'?"

"Leprechaun. Next one." His phone rang to the operator.

The killer questioned, "What is the 1977 film about an apartment building being a portal to hell called?"

"The Sentinel," he answered. The operator answered and wanted the emergency. He answered to her, "The killer is on the phone with me, please get here quick!"

"You just automatically lost."

The phone line went dead. Xander threw it down and looked around. The killer ran down the hallway to him. He jumped on top of Xander and threw him to the ground. Xander punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest. The killer fell backwards onto the ground. Xander got up and ran down the hallway. He turned around and saw the killer running after him. He ran into his father's office and shut the doors. He locked the door and ran to the window. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He looked for somewhere else to hide.

The door busted open and the killer stood in the door way. He lunged at Xander, throwing him across the desk. Xander kicked the killer in the face and scurried away under the desk. He grabbed a pair of scissors and crawled under the back of the desk. He saw the door standing wide open. If he could make it to the door, he had a chance. No…there were no chances. He was going to live. He was determined to live.

He climbed out from under the desk and the killer pounced on his back. Xander turned and punched the killer and then sliced his arm with the scissors. The killer grunted and covered the bleeding wound before slamming Xander's head into the ground. He grabbed the scissors and shoved them into his chest. Xander gasped. He looked down at the object in his chest. The killer pushed them in further. Xander screamed in pain.

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to be!"

The killer tilted his head and grabbed the handles of the scissors. Xander plead, "Please no!"

The killer yanked the scissors open and closed. Xander's screams filled the air in the house. The killer repeatedly opened and closed the scissors as blood spewed everywhere. The killer yanked the scissors out of his chest. Xander's eyes were half open and half closed. Blood splattered his face. The killer slowly slit his throat with the thin part of the weapon. Blood gushed out of his throat, flowing onto the ground.

Xander's eyes closed and his mouth opened, letting out more blood. He was finally dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N at bottom**

Chapter 8

McKinsey lay on the couch sleeping. The blanket that used to cover her was on the floor. A knock on the door woke her up. She jumped up, heart racing. She calmed down and got up off the couch. She opened the door and two police officers stood there. One of them was Deputy Sanders, and the other was a huge, hulking, scary looking guy.

"Can I help you with something officers?" she asked.

Deputy Sander answered, "Yes, McKinsey. This is Deputy Allen and we are here to inform you that one of your friends, Xander Hart, was found dead at his home earlier this evening…and we need to ask you some questions."

"You still think I'm the killer don't you?"

"Well you running out on our questioning didn't really help your case…"

McKinsey huffed and moved out of the way so they could enter. The two police officers entered and walked to the living room. They sat on the two chairs across from the couch.

Deputy Allen asked, "So, McKinsey, where were you earlier this evening?"

She answered, "I've been here all evening. You can ask any of my neighbors."

He replied immediately, "Neighbors lie. Especially ones that you have known for many years."

"I've been here all night. If you are accusing me of killing Xander, like I know you're doing, then you must have me mistaken for someone else. Xander was a good friend of mine and I would never hurt him," McKinsey defended.

"Are you sure? Because everything that has happened in your life, are you sure you didn't just lose it and go on a killing spree? Killing all your friends, maybe thinking that someone would come along and kill them anyway?" Deputy Sanders asked.

McKinsey got up and said, "I'm not crazy. Now please, get out."

"Not until we get done with our questioning," Deputy Allen replied.

"Then hurry it up. I don't have all damn night and not to be disrespectful or anything, but you all should try to catch the killer instead of interrogating me, the one that has survived all of this before. Sidney was like a mother to me. Baylee was one of my best friends and so was Xander, so if I was going to kill them, wouldn't I need a motive? And being 'crazy' is a little clichéd."

Deputy Allen retorted, "But clichés are the modern thing right now. I know all the damn clichés, and when I'm looking at you, all I see is a cliché. Small, southern girl who ends up the survivor? How do we know you aren't killing off all your friends so you can be a lone survivor?"

McKinsey shouted, "I'm not killing my fucking friends! They are all I have left now that Sidney is dead…I can't lose anyone else…"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Deputy Allen gave her a stern look. He shut his eyes for a moment. He knew that this small girl couldn't be the killer. She couldn't have it in her and if she did…everyone was in trouble.

He got up and said, "Thank you for your time." He walked out the door and out to the street. He got in the car and waited for his partner. Deputy Sanders walked out of the house and got in the car. He looked at the older man and asked, "So I'm guessing you believe her?"

"There is no way that that small girl killed anyone of these people."

"But how do you know?"

"I can tell by the look in her eyes. She has been through a lot. She wouldn't do this."

"People might surprise you."

Deputy Allen started the car and they drove off back to the police station.

A couple hours later, Bryan and Dalton came over to McKinsey's.

"So, what did they ask you?" Bryan asked.

"They pretty much just asked me where I was. I think they still believe that I'm the killer."

Dalton and Bryan exchanged looks. "Well, you kind of are the prime suspect with all the body parts popping up around you," Bryan said.

McKinsey looked down and asked, "Do you all think I'm the killer?"

"No! No one is saying that you are the killer, it just…it just kind of looks that way," Dalton answered.

The phone rang. They all directed their attention to it. She picked up the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"The cops aren't stupid. At least they know it's not you anymore."

"How do you know? And why are you telling me?"

"Because, I want them to know it's me. I want them to watch as I kill each and every one of you."

McKinsey shouted, "Then quit being a coward and quit hiding behind a damn mask!"

"You think I'm a coward? I'm not. I'm an organizer. I'm waiting for the right time…until then, you are just going to have to wait and suffer."

The line went dead the same time the power shut off. They all jumped up and looked around. McKinsey walked into the entry way and looked down the hallway. No one. She walked down to the office and grabbed a flashlight quickly and ran back. She turned it on and scanned the room. A door from the basement slammed shut and they all jumped. McKinsey slowly walked over to the flight of stairs that led to the basement. No one. She scanned everywhere around her and found no one and nothing. Water started running in the kitchen. They all slowly walked to the kitchen door and pushed it open. Red water over flowed the sink and ran down the side of the cabinets.

McKinsey shined the light to the sink and saw a head sitting in the middle. It was Xander. She screamed and ran backwards. The killer bust through the door behind them, slamming the door into Dalton's face, knocking him to the ground. McKinsey dropped the flashlight and ran to the other door leading out of the kitchen. Bryan fell to the ground, crawling backwards through the water. He eyed Dalton and then the killer. The killer was looking directly at him.

Bryan got up and ran out the same door McKinsey had just exited out of. He ran to the front door and tugged on it. He turned around to see the killer running at him. Bryan dodged the knife just as it sliced at the door. Bryan kicked the killer's knee out from under him. The killer fell to the ground. He got up and ran back for the kitchen. He entered the door and saw that Dalton wasn't there anymore. The killer ran in behind him and shoved him into the counter. Bryan fell to the ground and kicked the killer in the stomach.

The killer fell to the ground. Bryan scurried to get up, but Ghostface grabbed his leg and dragged him over to him. The killer grabbed Bryan's head and slammed it into the counter. He let Bryan's head go and Bryan face planted onto the tile. The killer turned Bryan over and looked at him. Bryan's nose was bleeding. The killer raised the knife over his chest. A chair broke over the killer's back. Dalton stood above Bryan. He extended his hand and said, "Come on baby, we have to hurry!"

Bryan took his hand and Dalton led him down the hallway and down the stairs to the basement. He led him over to where he and McKinsey had been hiding. McKinsey grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the cops and quickly told them what was going on. She told them the address and told them to hurry before hanging up the phone. The basement door opened slowly. The killer slowly descended down the stairs. McKinsey quietly crawled over behind a table and sat there, watching the killer's every move. Dalton slowly crawled over to a cabinet and crawled inside. Bryan watched as the killer scanned the room for them.

A bump came from the cabinet that Dalton was in. Bryan and McKinsey looked at each other and at the killer. Everything was silent. Bryan held his breathe, wishing that the killer didn't hear anything.

The killer walked over to the cabinet and ripped the door open. He grabbed Dalton by the hair as the boy screamed. Bryan looked at McKinsey one last time before he jumped up and ran for the killer. He tackled the killer to the ground. Ghostface let Dalton go and Dalton fell backwards. Bryan punched the killer before the killer finally overpowered him and shoved him off. The killer swiftly sliced Bryan's side. Bryan let out a muffled shriek. Dalton screamed.

McKinsey got up and screamed, "Hey! Let him go! You can have me! Just…just let him go."

The killer looked at her and hoisted Bryan up to his feet. McKinsey stepped closer, her hands raised.

"Just let him go and you can have me," she repeated.

He lifted the voice changer to his mouth and said, "I'm afraid this isn't how it works. I kill all of your friend while you watch and then I viciously rip out your inside."

He dug the tip of the knife into Bryan's stomach. Dalton screamed, "Let him go! Please!"

The killer looked at Dalton before shoving the blade into Bryan's stomach. Bryan screamed in pain. The killer shoved the knife into his stomach again, blood bleeding out profusely. He shoved Bryan out of the way and charged at Dalton. He sliced at Dalton. Dalton put up his arm as the blade cut into his shirt and cut his arm. The killer kicked Dalton into the cabinet behind him. McKinsey grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at the killer. It was a small wrench, but it worked. The killer looked at her and held up the bloody knife.

She ran up the stairs and down the hallway to the front door. She felt a sting and then something cold running down her back. She fell to the ground and grabbed her back. She looked at her hands and saw the tint of red in the moon light. She looked behind her to see the killer standing over her, fresh blood dripping from the tip of the blade. She kicked his knees out from under him and she got up. She ran for the front door and quickly unlocked it. She ran outside and saw the red and blue flashing lights speeding down the road. She turned around to see the backdoor wide open. Everything around her was spinning and the blue and red were fading together. The cop cars pulled up as she fell on the porch.

***A/N: Cliffhangers! So many cliffhangers! I guess you'll just have to wait in suspense until the next chapter. Should be uploaded by Friday. But until then, what will happen?**


	9. Chapter 9

***A/N: Huge suprise at the end of the chapter. I think that this is one of the best chapters I have written and it's actually not filled with any type of death or gore for that matter. Hope you all like it.**

Chapter 9

Her eyes fluttered open. McKinsey looked around and saw the white room around her. The sun was shining into the room. She was in the hospital. Amanda and Tori were sleeping next to each other on a chair while Tyler was right beside her. She tried to move, but a pain shot up her back. Tyler jumped up and looked at her. He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, but it was too dry to talk. She barely muttered, "Water…"

Tyler nodded and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He gave it to her while he got up and told the nurse she was awake. When he returned, the nurse was right behind him.

"Hello McKinsey, how are you feeling?"

"My back hurts," she said as she gulped down the water.

She smiled and said, "Well that it to be expected. You had a pretty nasty cut on your back."

"Where are Bryan and Dalton? Are they alright?"

She looked at the two when neither of them said anything. She demanded, "Tell me!"

The nurse said, "Your friend Dalton is fine. He is with your other friend. Bryan…well he doesn't have a very good chance."

McKinsey couldn't help herself from unplugging herself and getting out of the bed. She gritted her teeth as she felt the stinging of the cut. She got up and started walking to the door. The nurse blocked her and said, "No, no, no sweety. You need to stay in bed."

She said through gritted teeth, "I'm in so much pain right now and all my friends are dying. So either give me the room number and get the fuck out of my way, or I will kick your skinny ass across this room. Your choice."

The nurse said quickly, "Room 244."

McKinsey walked past her and down the hallway. She searched ten minutes before finding the room. She pushed open the door slowly and saw Dalton holding Bryan's hand. Bryan was asleep and his heart monitor was the only thing with noise in the room. McKinsey walked over to Dalton and put her arm around him.

He got up and hugged her tightly, letting everything go. He sobbed into her arm.

"I can't lose him, Kinsey. I can't! He helped me off the ledge from Zach. He has been through everything with me. I can't lose him; I am in love with him. I had our future planned out! I know it's silly, but I had it all planned. I can't end here!"

McKinsey didn't speak. This is the first time that Dalton was putting himself out there. He was showing his true emotions. McKinsey looked at Bryan who had his eyes opened and a smile on his face. She smiled, knowing he had heard everything.

Bryan said, "Good, because you're not getting rid of me just yet."

Dalton whipped around to see Bryan smiling at him. He burst out into a fresh round of tears. He ran to his bedside and grabbed Bryan's arm.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you. Doing quite the opposite actually. McKinsey, will you get me my jeans. There around here somewhere, I know it," Bryan stated.

McKinsey grabbed the pair of jeans that were lying under the bed. She handed them to Bryan. Bryan dug around in the pocket as Dalton stared at him wide eyed. Bryan grabbed a small, velvet box and showed it to Dalton.

Dalton stopped breathing as he saw the small box. Bryan said, "Dalton Hayden Thompson, I have loved you since the very day I got to know you. I have never stopped loving you and I never will stop loving you. I want to be there to protect you from everyone and everything. I want to be with your forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" Dalton hugged Bryan and kissed him deeply. Bryan opened the box to reveal a huge gleaming diamond ring. On the inside was inscribed 'as long as your mine'*.

He slipped it on Dalton's hand and smiled. McKinsey couldn't help but stare at the couple in udder amazement. It was the happiest she had ever seen Dalton and he needed this more than anyone…even more than she did. Somehow, she knew that there was hope restored to the world. With that one little burst of joy and happiness, the world was ending and hope had been restored.

***A/N: So did you like my little suprise? Me too. But this is Woodsboro and there is still a killer on the loose. Things won't be happy and cheery for every long.**

***The reference is to the musical Wicked. As Long As Your Mine is one of the songs.**


	10. Chapter 10

***A/N: Sorry for the long un-updatedness. I didn't have a computer and then we were moving and then everything else got in the way. But I am free for the next two weeks and hopefully by then, I can complete this story. Hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 10

Two days later, McKinsey was let out of the hospital. She, Amanda, and Tori drove to Amanda's house to relax and have a little girl time. They sat around the living room watching movies the entire day.

About 9 p.m., Tori got up and walked over to the DVD player.

"What are you doing?" McKinsey asked.

Tori replied, "I'm sick of this romantic comedy bullshit. I'm tired of watching Jennifer Aniston. So what shall we watch? I have three selections. We can go scary with The Uninvited, musical with Moulin Rouge, or funny with Easy A. Which one?"

"No to The Uninvited please. I've watched that at least twenty times. I say Easy A," Amanda commented.

"Yeah, Easy A," McKinsey agreed.

Tori put in the DVD and walked back over to her spot. The movie started up and Emma Stone's character walked on screen. Soon the room was filled with laughter. The home phone rang and everyone turned their attention to it. Tori paused the movie. Amanda grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

A few seconds went by and Amanda's eyes dropped and she sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine mom. Ok, I love you too. You and dad take care. See you soon. Bye."

She looked up at the other two girls staring at her and said, "It was just my mom making sure I was ok. She heard about the killings and she hadn't heard from me."

Tori turned the movie back on and soon again, they were all laughing. A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

Amanda picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

There was nothing but silence and rustling leaves. Amanda again asked, "Hello? Who is this?"

Again, the response was silence. A knock at the door almost made her drop the phone. She got up and walked to the door. She looked through the peek hole to see no one there.

"Ok little fucker, answer me now before I call the cops on your ass."

McKinsey and Tori got up and moved to the hallway. They looked at Amanda and asked, "Who is that?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. A creak from upstairs made them all jump. They looked towards the stairs and saw nothing. Amanda walked towards the staircase and peered up, staring into the darkness. Another knock on the door made them all jump and turn around. Amanda walked to the door and shouted, "Go the fuck away!"

"Amanda…Amanda…can you still hear me?" called from the phone.

She put the phone up to her ear and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want to see your blood on my knife."

"Fuck you! Quit hiding like a little bitch!" she shouted. She hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. Tori and McKinsey asked, "What's going on?"

"We're getting out of here," she replied.

She opened the door and walked outside. McKinsey and Tori followed closely behind her. Amanda opened the car door and got inside. She unlocked the other two doors and let the other two girls inside. She locked the doors once they were all inside and put the keys in the ignition. The car wouldn't start.

"Fuck…" Amanda hissed.

She kept turning the key, but the car wouldn't start. She looked around the outside and saw no one. She got out and popped the hood up. The cables had been cut. Amanda slammed the hood down and glanced around again. She still saw no one. Tori screamed. Amanda turned around just in time to see the knife swing down. She jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. She landed in a pile of leaves.

The killer looked at Tori and McKinsey, who were screaming in the car. He looked down at Amanda. She got up and ran for the car. He blocked her way and kneed her in the stomach. Amanda doubled over. The killer kicked her in the stomach twice before he knelt down and rubbed the knife against her cheek. McKinsey slammed the door open, hitting the killer. He fell over. McKinsey grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her into the car. She locked the door and they all sat there.

The killer got up and looked at them all. He grabbed two large objects from the lawn and pushed them in front of each door. He got up on top of the trunk. He kicked the back window, making it crack slightly. All the girls screamed. He kicked it again, making it shatter all over the backseat. He grabbed Tori by the hair and pulled her through the back window. McKinsey and Amanda screamed, reaching for her legs, but without success. He stabbed her in the stomach. Tori screeched in pain. He pulled her by her hair to the front of the car. Amanda tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge because of the objects.

McKinsey screamed, "Leave her alone!"

He plunged the knife into her side and twisted the blade, jerking it in each direction, making the wound larger. Tori slowly started drifting in and out. Blood was spewing everywhere. The killer picked her up and looked at the two girls in the car once more before disappearing inside the house. The two girls tried to peer inside the house to see where he went. They couldn't see him anywhere.

"We have to get out of here," Amanda cried.

She climbed into the backseat and tried those doors. They wouldn't budge either. She looked out the back window. She cleared the glass shards from the window and turned to McKinsey.

She said, "We can get out through here."

McKinsey nodded and climbed into the back with her. The front window shattered as Tori's body was thrown through the window. The girls screamed as they stared at Tori's bloodied face. They looked up to the second story to see the killer standing in the window. Amanda crawled through the window and slid down the trunk. McKinsey climbed out the back window and saw the killer standing on the porch. She jumped off the trunk and grabbed Amanda's arm. They ran down the street towards the police station.

***A/N: Where have you seen this before? Hmm...maybe from the Friday The 13th remake? One of the deaths involving throwing from high places onto a car is the reference or whatever you wanna call it. Oh, before I forget, I may be breaking hearts with this one...but there will only be a couple of chapters left...and maybe an epilogue. And this will be the FINAL story I make for my Screaming franchise. So be prepared for the huge, shocking, gory finale coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have decided that there will be four more chapters and an epilogue...and then the Screaming trilogy will be complete. So be ready.**

Chapter 11

The girls ran into the police station, both covered in scratches and cuts and dirt. The police officers stopped and looked at the girls.

"Where are Deputy Sanders and Allen?" asked Amanda.

A female cop pointed at the back room and both girls ran into the room. Deputy Allen sat alone, sipping a cup of coffee. He looked at the girls and asked, "What's the problem?"

"Our friend Tori was just murdered!" McKinsey exclaimed.

Deputy Allen got up and walked out of the room into his office. He grabbed his gun, his jacket, and his keys. He turned to the girls and motioned for them to follow him. The three of them walked out into the parking lot and drove back to Amanda's house.

When they got there, Tori's body was gone. A small trail of blood led up the steps and into the house. Deputy Allen grabbed his gun and slowly started to walk into the house.

McKinsey called out, "I don't think we should go in! What if it's a trap?"

"Then I catch this fucker," Deputy Allen replied.

Amanda followed him inside as McKinsey stayed there. Something felt wrong. Very wrong. She glanced around and picked up a glass shard from the ground. She walked inside and looked around. Amanda and Deputy Allen were gone. She called, "Amanda? Deputy Allen? Where are you?"

No one answered. She looked in the living room and saw blood on the carpet…but nothing else. She walked into the hallway and the trail of blood continued. She followed the trail, leading up to the second story bathroom. She nudged the door open and inside, Tori's body, or parts of it, were splattered over the room. Her heart was stabbed through the wall with a nail file, one of her lungs was lying in the sink, and one of her eyeballs was draped over the shower rod. McKinsey turned away in horror. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She shut the door quietly and began walking down the stairs again.

A hand wrapped around her mouth and pulled her inside Amanda's parents bedroom.

"Shh…he's out there," Deputy Allen whispered. He peeked through the little crack in the door he left. The killer looked around, looking for them. She asked, "Where's Amanda?"

"I don't know. She walked off somewhere and I found your other friend…or her insides in the bathroom. I saw him and ran in here. Then I saw you and grabbed you before I saw you."

McKinsey prayed that Amanda wasn't dead…or worse, the killer. The killer walked towards the stairs and looked down them, before looking at the room they were in. McKinsey backed up slightly. The killer walked towards the door and peered through. Deputy Allen shoved the door into his face. The killer fell to the ground with a thud. Deputy Allen opened the door and got on top of him, pinning his arms and legs to the ground.

He growled, "Ok you fucker, let's see who you really are."

He reached for his mask and began lifting it slightly. The killer slammed his knee into the deputy's back. Deputy Allen grunted and jerked upwards, letting go of the killers arms. The killer pushed the deputy off of him and grabbed the knife. He swung it down, barely missing the deputy's hand. Deputy Allen kicked him in the chest. The killer sliced upwards and cut the back of the deputy's leg. He pushed the deputy over and kicked him in the side.

McKinsey stared in horror, almost paralyzed. She didn't know what to do. She snapped out of her little trance and ran over to the killer. She kicked him in the side and pushed him away from Deputy Allen. The killer kicked her legs out from under her. She hit the railing of the stairs and went unconscious. The killer pinned Deputy Allen back to the ground and grabbed the gun from his belt. The killer lifted the gun to his head. Deputy Allen hit him upside the head and head-butted him. The killer fell off of him and the gun slid across the floor. Deputy Allen crawled towards the gun and grabbed it just as the killer grabbed his leg and pulled him back. Deputy Allen flipped over and pointed the gun at the killer's masked face.

"Put your hands on your head if you want to live," he snarled.

The killer slowly lifted his hands to the back of his head and cocked his head to the side. The deputy asked, "What?"

The killer grabbed the tip of the gun and pointed it to the side just as the bullet flew out of capsule. The killer kicked the deputy in the stomach. Allen let the gun go and fell backwards with a grunt.

McKinsey's eyes flittered open. She touched the sore spot that was just above her left eyebrow. She looked over at the killer and the deputy as the killer pointed the gun to Deputy Allen's head.

She screamed, "Leave him alone!"

The killer looked over at her and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered onto the hardwood floor. Deputy Allen's head fell backwards and his eyes shut. Blood flowed out of the wound in every direction. The killer pointed the gun at McKinsey. He pulled the trigger and the bullet grazed her arm. She fell backwards down the stairs. Everything went black.

McKinsey opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding. She slowly looked around the room. She looked up the stairs and saw no sign of the killer. She lifted herself off the ground and pain shot threw her arms. Both arms. She looked at the right arm and saw the bullet graze. The left arm was broken. She held her left arm and walked out of the house. She needed to get to a phone. Any phone. Amanda jumped out of the kitchen. McKinsey jumped back and stared at her for a moment. Where had she been this whole time?

"Where were you?" she asked.

Amanda answered, "I've been hiding. I saw the killer and ran into the basement. What happened? What's wrong with your arm? Where is Deputy Allen?"

"He…He's dead. But…even from the basement, you would have heard the gun shot…"

Amanda straightened up and said, "You're just over-looking things. We better get you to the hospital."

McKinsey nodded but knew that something was off about her best friend…something evil and deceiving about her. She watched the girl walk out of the house and down the porch steps, fearless that the killer could be outside…almost like she knew the killer wouldn't attack her. Something was wrong…and McKinsey was determined to find out what it was, before another person lost their life.

**A/N: Amanda...victim? survivor? or killer? Which one? Now, this may be the last chapter I post for about a week or so because my computer is being taken away...but when I get it back, I should be able to finish the story. Get ready. This will be the real EPIC finale...kind of like Harry Potter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So yeah, I kind of lied. This will be part 1 of the epic finale. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 12

McKinsey sat on the little bed as the doctor dabbed the bandage over her arm. The room was tense. McKinsey darted her eyes over at Amanda for the fifth time since they'd been there in the room. Amanda was just staring at her. Her eyes were blank. McKinsey looked back at the doctor who looked at her and said, "Alright, we're done here."

"Thanks," she replied as she slipped off the bed. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on. She grabbed her jacket and walked out the door.

Amanda yelled, "McKinsey, wait up!"

McKinsey looked over her shoulder at the girl who was following her, but she didn't stop. She got to the elevator and quickly pressed the lobby number.

Amanda yelled, "Hold the door!"

The doors shut just before she got there. McKinsey stared down at the floor. What was happening to her? She knew Amanda. Amanda was a bitch, for sure. But she wasn't a killer. It was crazy to even think that she was a killer. But you never knew. Not after everything that happened last time.

The doors opened and she exited the elevator and practically ran out the main entrance. She needed to be alone. She needed to talk to someone. She needed Sidney. But Sidney wasn't here…so she had to do the next best thing.

She slowly pushed the cemetery gates open and walked in. The moon shone down on each headstone, giving it an eerie feeling. There was an updated memorial in the back for all of the people who were killed in Woodsboro. That's where they buried Sidney. McKinsey slowly walked through the rows of headstones before getting to the gated section, marked off for the memorial. She opened the gate and walked in. The graves were sectioned off by rows for each murder. The first row contained the victims from when Sidney first went through it. They went in a straight line. Casey Becker, Principal Himbry, Randy Meeks, Steven Orth, Maureen Prescott, and Tatum Riley. Behind that row, was the second row of victims from when Lindsey was first attacked. They were Hailey Jenson, Jennifer Long, Andrea Prescott, Ellie Prescott, Neal Prescott, Dewey Riley, and Molly Underwood. The third row was all of her friends. They were Lily Anderson, Asher Hunt, Lindsey McClendon, Brooke Reid, Gale Weathers-Riley, and Regan Walker. The back row was all the victims from this murder spree. They were Baylee Hilburn, Sidney Prescott, and Xander Sears. Tori would be put in later and Deputy Allen's family would bring him back to his hometown to bury him most likely.

All of the killers weren't buried anywhere in Woodsboro. The town's people wouldn't allow it. She looked at each row of people...half of the people she didn't even know. Sidney and Lindsey were the two people that actually knew how she felt. How it felt to be targeted by someone wanting to kill you. She looked at all the teenagers who had died. Tears welled up in her eyes. She walked to the back and sat by Sidney's grave. Flowers covered the headstone. She sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, just staring at the grave.

"Sidney…I wish you were here. I wish I could talk to you. I wish I could see you again. But that will never happen again because of me. Because of me, you are dead."

She laid her head on her knees and sobbed.

"You didn't do shit."

McKinsey lifted her head and looked at Bryan and Dalton. They stood there looking down at her. They both smiled at her and sat down beside her.

She replied, "I didn't do shit is exactly right. If I had been with Sidney, maybe he would have taken me and not hurt her. Maybe he wouldn't have killed Tori or Xander," she turned to him and said, "He wouldn't have almost killed you."

"Don't blame yourself for something that some stupid, pathetic, psychopath is doing. You have done nothing wrong. You need to realize that. And you have us behind you all the way."

"No. You both need to stay as far away from me as possible. I don't want you all to get hurt anymore than you already have," she retorted.

Bryan said, "That's never going to happen. We wouldn't leave you. No matter what, you are stuck with us. Besides, once this all is over, you have to be in our wedding." He smiled at her.

McKinsey lifted her head and smiled. She said, "Thank you." She hugged both of the guys.

She let go of them and wiped her eyes. Her phone rang and she picked it up. She answered, "Hello?"

"What the fuck? Why the hell did you just leave me?"

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I had to leave and come see someone."

"Well that still doesn't explain why you've been acting so damn weird. I'm not a fucking killer if that is what you're thinking!"

McKinsey sighed and said, "I know that you aren't a killer. I just needed to come talk to someone."

Amanda replied, "Well, I need to come stay with you. My house is under—"

"Amanda? Are you still there? I can't hear you?"

"I…parking garage…where…."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm in the parking garage…meet you at your house…"

McKinsey said, "Ok. I'll meet you there."

She turned to the guys and motioned for them to follow her. Dalton asked, "Where are we going?"

"We are meeting Amanda at my house. Someone needs to call Cassidy and Tyler and tell them to meet us there too."

Bryan grabbed his phone and quickly texted Cassidy and Tyler. Dalton and Bryan got into their car and followed McKinsey.

Amanda was parked in the driveway when McKinsey, Bryan, and Dalton all showed up.

"Fucking finally. I've been waiting here for the past fifteen minutes," Amanda said.

McKinsey replied, "I'm sorry. We were with Sidney."

"Oh…well come on, let's get inside."

Tyler pulled into the driveway. He asked, "So why are we all meeting here?"

McKinsey said, "Because this way we will all be safe."

Tyler nodded and moved past her into the house. They all walked into the living room. They all sat down.

"Ok, now where is Cassidy?"

Bryan replied, "I texted her. She should be here."

Amanda's phone rang. She looked at the ID. It was Cassidy. "Cassidy, where the fuck are you?"

"Help me please!"

Amanda looked up at the other four and put the phone on speaker. She asked, "Cassidy, what's going on?"

"Hurry, please! He's going to kill—"

She screamed. "Put McKinsey on the phone."

Amanda looked at McKinsey. She grabbed the phone and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you. The time has come McKinsey. Meet me at Woodsboro Cemetery in twenty minutes or little Cassidy here…let's just say that she'll be with all the other victims here."

The phone line went dead. Everyone looked at McKinsey. Each one of them was wide-eyed. Amanda got up and ran outside to her car. McKinsey followed her. Bryan, Dalton, and Tyler all ran after them.

McKinsey called out to Amanda, "Where are you going?"

"To the cemetery! I'm not letting my best friend die!"

"I should go alone. I don't want any of you all dead."

Amanda replied, "I don't fucking care!"

She sped out of the driveway and down the road to the cemetery. McKinsey ran to her car and jumped inside. She grabbed the keys from her pocket and started it up. She raced down the road after Amanda. This would be it. This would be the night that she either lived or died.

**A/N: Oh the drama! Who will live and who will die in the showdown? Place your bets now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Part 2!**

Chapter 13

McKinsey and Amanda made it to the cemetery at the same time. McKinsey's phone rang just as she stepped out of the car.

"What?"

"Good timing. You just made it. Now, come to Sidney's grave."

The phone went dead. McKinsey looked at Amanda. Two cars parked just behind them. Bryan and Dalton got out of the first and Tyler got out of the second. Bryan said, "Come on. We need to go."

They walked into the cemetery and into the back. They entered the memorial and slowly made their way to the back where Sidney's grave was. They checked each row as they passed, trying to see if the killer was there. Cassidy was chained to Sidney's headstone. Tape was over her mouth. She had a cut across her arm and just above her left eyebrow. She looked over at them and tears welled up. She kicked her legs and started screaming behind the tape.

Amanda ran over to her. She yanked the tape off her mouth and said, "It's ok. We're here now!"

Cassidy cried, "No it's not!"

"Yes it is. We're here to save you."

Cassidy stopped crying and said, "No…it's not going to be ok."

She wiggled her arms and the chains fell from around her. She grabbed Amanda's head and slammed it into her knee. She got up off the ground and put the knife up to her neck before anyone could move.

"Move and I'll slit her throat right now," Cassidy stated.

McKinsey asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Well it's not like I'm alone. I had a little help," she said. She grinned and pointed behind McKinsey.

McKinsey turned around and saw Dalton and Bryan and Tyler on the ground. A gun was pointed at Dalton's head.

She shouted, "Who are you!"

The other killer slowly lifted his mask. McKinsey gasped slightly. Why?

"Why? Why are you in on this?"

Deputy Sanders replied, "Because Zach was my half brother. We had original planned to kill you together…but now because both he and my little sister are dead, I have to kill you to get their revenge."

McKinsey backed up against one of the headstones and looked at both killers. A cop and a friend.

She slowly started backing up to the end of the row. She turned to Cassidy and asked, "Why are you doing this? We were your friends?"

"Oh really? We were friends? What the fuck ever. I was practically your fucking servant. You all treated me like shit!"

"That doesn't mean you have to kill us!"

"You're right. It doesn't. But you can only take so much shit from one person before you start losing it. And taking it from five people…that makes anyone just wanna snap. Suicide is out. The only other alternative is to kill."

Cassidy looked at Amanda who was slowly regaining consciousness. She whispered into her ear, "And you were the biggest shit dealer of all."

McKinsey had finally reached the end of the row. She turned to run when she bumped into Tyler.

She shouted, "Tyler we have to go! They're gonna kill us!"

Tyler grabbed her and said, "I know…I planned it."

He swung her around to face the other two killers and put a knife to her throat. He whispered into her ear, "Surprise. You get to die just like Sidney was supposed to."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Why was this all happening? She asked him, "Why are you doing this? I trusted you! I shared everything with you!"

"Why? Why am I doing this? Because my sister…her name was Lindsey. Lindsey McClendon. And she died because of you! It was your fault she died!"

He shoved the knife into her chest. Tears falling down his cheeks as he did it. McKinsey screamed out. He yanked the knife out and shoved it into the side of her throat. Blood spewed out. He shoved her into one of the headstones and she dropped to the ground. Limp and lifeless.

Tyler turned to the other two and said, "Kill the rest of them."

**A/N: Da fuck? Twist? :) Oh and I have a special announcement on the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: A bittersweet ending. The finale of the Screaming Trilogy. Enjoy! Special announcement at the end! And I mean like very special...like DVD special, but not a movie...I'm not THAT special.**

Chapter 14

Tyler turned away and walked out of the memorial.

Cassidy looked at Amanda and grinned. Amanda pleaded, "Please don't do this! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything! You are my best friend! Please don't!"

Cassidy replied, "It's a little too late for that."

She swiftly sliced Amanda's throat and blood poured out. She let go of her and let her drop to the ground. She looked at Deputy Sanders and nodded her head. Deputy Sanders grinned.

Dalton bit down on his hand and the deputy jerked his hand away…pulling the trigger in the process. The bullet hit Cassidy in the chest. She fell backwards. Dalton elbowed Sanders in the chest and slammed the back of his head into his nose.

Sanders fell backwards and dropped the gun to the side. Dalton grabbed the gun and pointed it towards him.

"Don't fucking move!" he shouted.

Sanders smirked and asked, "Or what? You gonna shot me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I shot someone," he replied.

Sanders got up and grabbed the knife from his pocket. He lunged at Dalton. Dalton shot the gun and the bullet barely missed Sanders. Sanders knocked Dalton down to the ground and slammed his head against one of the headstones. He raised the knife above Dalton and brought it down swiftly. The knife planted into Dalton's shoulder. Dalton screamed at the top of his lungs.

Bryan looked up and over at his fiancé. His head was pounding, but he heard Dalton scream. Sanders pulled the blade from Dalton's shoulder. Half of the blade was covered in blood. Blood dripped from the tip onto Dalton's shirt. Bryan got up and pounced on Sanders back. He slammed his elbow into his back. Sanders jerked backwards and fell on top of Bryan. Bryan shoved Sanders off of him and jumped up. He ran over to Dalton and picked him up.

Dalton had tears in his eyes. Bryan grabbed the gun from Dalton and shot at Sanders. He barely dodged the bullet. He pulled the trigger again and nothing came out. The gun was empty. He threw the gun at Sanders and started to run with Dalton.

They ran past each row of headstones. They got to the entrance of the memorial and yanked the gate open. Sanders pushed them into the gate and they fell to the ground. Bryan pushed Dalton out of the memorial and slammed the gate shut. He locked the latch and turned to Sanders. Sanders brought the knife down. Bryan grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach. Dalton screamed, "Bryan! Please, come on! Get out of there!"

Bryan punched him in the jaw and shoved him against a headstone. He slammed Sanders head into the headstone. Sanders grunted in pain and punched him in the chest. Bryan fell to the ground, gasping for air. Sanders got on top of Bryan. Dalton screamed and shook the gate, trying to force it open. The latch just rattled against the metal gate. Bryan shoved Sanders backwards and got up off the ground. He kicked Sanders in the side. Sanders sliced Bryan's leg and pushed him backwards. Bryan grunted and crawled backwards. Sanders got up and ran towards him. He shoved him into the gate and stabbed him in the side.

Bryan screamed and punched Sanders in the stomach. Sanders yanked the knife out of his side and dropped the knife. Bryan grabbed the knife and crawled on top of Sanders. He shoved the blade into Sanders chest. He pulled it out and shoved it back in. Blood pooled out of Sanders mouth. Bryan shoved the knife into Sanders heart. Sanders eyes fluttered shut.

He sighed and shut his eyes. Finally. He was dead. It was over. He turned and looked at Dalton. Tyler stood behind him, knife up to his neck. Bryan jumped up and ran to the gate.

He shouted, "Let him go!"

"Stop right there, or I shove this knife into his neck and he dies right now."

Bryan stopped in his tracks. Tyler unhooked the latch with the knife and moved back. Bryan stepped out of the memorial.

He begged, "Please just let him go. You can kill me, but just let him go."

Dalton shouted, "No! I won't let you do that!"

Bryan ignored him and threw the knife over to Tyler. He raised his arms and said, "I'm right here. Just let him go and you can kill me instead."

Tyler stared at him for a moment before he shoved Dalton away and lunged at Bryan. He kneed Bryan in the face and shoved him to the ground. He raised the knife over Bryan's chest. Dalton screamed and grabbed the knife. He ran over and shoved the knife into Tyler's back. Tyler arched his back up and screamed. Bryan shoved Tyler off of him. Dalton grabbed Bryan's hand and lifted him up. They ran across the cemetery to the entrance.

Dalton looked over his shoulder and saw Tyler chasing after them. He threw the knife at the two of them and Dalton shoved Bryan down to the ground. The knife flew by them as they hit the ground. Bryan got up and picked up Dalton. They ran down a row of graves and back towards the memorial. They ran deeper and deeper into the cemetery. They finally stopped behind a headstone and Bryan grabbed his phone.

He dialed 9-1-1 a waited for the operator to answer.

"9-1-1, state your emergency."

"Help us, the killer is after us. We are in the Woodsboro Cemetery. Get here quickly."

He hung up the phone and peeked over the side of the headstone. Nothing. It was quiet. His phone rang and both of the boys jumped. He answered the phone, "Hello?"

"I'm going to find you. And then I'm going to torture Dalton while you watch until he finally bleeds to death."

"You fucking threaten him again and I will kill you instead of letting the cops deal with your ass!"

Tyler laughed and replied, "Oh yeah, the cops are going to deal with me. I've planned this for far too long to let anyone come in between killing all of you."

"Well your plan is foiled because the cops are on their way."

"Yeah…and I found you."

Bryan looked over the headstone and saw Tyler standing there. Tyler grabbed his head and slammed it onto the top of the headstone. He shoved Bryan away and grabbed Dalton by his hair. Dalton screamed and punched Tyler in the stomach. He barely flinched and he cut into Dalton's side. Dalton screamed and jerked away, making Tyler pull out a chunk of his hair.

Dalton kicked Tyler in the leg and slammed his head onto his knee. Tyler dropped the knife and Dalton picked it up. Tyler kicked Dalton's hand quickly, making him drop it. He kicked Dalton in the face. Dalton fell backwards onto the ground. Tyler grabbed the knife and Bryan kicked him in the side. Bryan grabbed the knife and shoved it into Tyler's stomach.

Tyler screamed out in pain. Bryan twisted the blade inside his stomach, cutting him deeper. Blood seeped out of the cut and soaked Tyler's shirt. Bryan slowly pulled the knife out of his stomach.

"I told you I would kill you if you threatened him."

He plunged the knife into Tyler's forehead. He instantly died as blood swept over his face. Bryan pulled the knife out of his head and walked over to Dalton. He picked him up and Dalton put his arm around Bryan's neck. They turned around and Cassidy stood there. Without thinking, Bryan threw the knife and it stuck in Cassidy's abdomen. She fell to the ground, blood gushed from the wound. They walked over to her and Bryan grabbed the knife from its place inside her body and he stabbed it into her chest.

He turned to Dalton and said, "Just to make sure."

Dalton just nodded and they walked towards the main entrance as the cops pulled up. As soon as the cops pulled up with the paramedics, the reporters were right behind them.

"What are your names? Who were the killers? How did you survive?"

Bryan and Dalton exchanged looks and replied, "Fuck off."

Dalton smirked. He knew Gale Weathers would be proud of them. They were both ushered to the ambulance to get to the hospital to be evaluated.

As they rode to the hospital, Bryan grabbed Dalton's hand and smiled at him.

He whispered in Dalton's ear, "We survived. We made it."

Dalton nodded and gave Bryan a kiss before being rushed into the hospital.

**A/N: Well, this is depressing. My baby is coming to an end. This story, or well trilogy, has been very near and dear to my heart. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed making it. But it's time to move on. I have much bigger and better things to do. Like maybe write somthing original. Or write something that is out of my element...like something for my favorite TV show Glee. How knows. But I truly hope you all enjoy this story and I hope that others will enjoy it when they read it. But anyways, on to the announcement!**

**As we all know, I am writing an epilogue, so it will be here shortly, but no, there is no twist ending like Cassidy somehow lived or Amanda or McKinsey lived. No, they are dead and will stay dead. (It was hard for me to write McKinsey's death, because like many of you, she is one of my favorite characters and since this is over, she was meant to live on and be in the epilogue and have a very long life to live, but like Sidney...it was her time. It was her ending and she needed peace. Besides, if she did live, who is to say that another lunatic wouldn't come after her?) But I will be putting up an alternate ending that is crazy and full of twist and suprises. It will be set after Tyler tells Cassidy and Sanders to kill Bryan, Dalton, and Amanda. So look for that, but after that, this story will be complete. Go forth and prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.***

***A Hunger Games reference and a Star Trek reference.**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

The wind twirled the leaves on the ground around in circles. The leaves crunched under their feet as they walked through the cemetery towards the back where the memorial was. Bryan held Dalton's hand and smiled over at him. He opened the gate for his husband and let him in first. They walked to the very back and stared down at each grave. Amanda, McKinsey, Tori, Xander…they were all gone.

Tears filled Dalton's eyes. He gripped Bryan's hand harder. Bryan turned to him and kissed his forehead. They stood in the very spot where they both could have easily died that night almost six years ago. But now as they looked back, deep inside, they both knew neither of them would have died. They were survivors.

"Daddies? Where are you?" a shrill, little voice called from the gate.

Bryan turned and peered down the rows at the small little girl that stood there. Her nanny stood next to her. He smiled at his little baby girl. Dalton and his. Their child. He replied, "We're down here baby. We'll be just a second."

He turned to Dalton and said, "I guess we should be going. Amy would be mad if I'm not there on time."

Dalton nodded his head and Bryan asked, "Wait, when did I get so lucky do have the best husband, and a number one best seller?"

Dalton smiled and retorted, "Well, the best husband came when you met him in a very nasty, very crowded bathroom at a Ke$ha concert. Oh how I hate that little bitch," he looked back at McKinsey's grave and said, "But if it wasn't for her, we would have never met. And the rest just followed."

Bryan laughed and said, "Well I'm glad that we met in that nasty, crowded bathroom. Now come on. Let's go."

He kissed Dalton once more before the turned to walk back to the car. Dalton peeked over his shoulder once more at McKinsey's grave. He blew her a kiss, just like she would always do to him.


	16. ALTERNATE ENDING: CHAPTER 14

ALTERNATE ENDING: CHAPTER 14

Cassidy turned to Sanders and said, "You heard Tyler. Kill all of them."

She looked at Amanda once more. Amanda cried and pleaded for forgiveness. Cassidy quickly slit her throat. Blood slid down from the wound and covered the front of her shirt. Amanda gagged on blood that poured out of her mouth. Cassidy shoved her away and turned to Sanders.

He looked down at Dalton and grinned. Dalton kicked him in the stomach and Sanders fell backwards. Dalton crawled towards Bryan, who was starting to regain consciousness. Cassidy sighed and asked, "Do I really have to do everything?"

She walked over to Dalton and kicked him in the face. She lifted him up by the back of his shirt as he screamed. She shoved the knife into his stomach and yanked it out. He gasped for air. She stabbed the knife into his chest and twisted the blade around.

Dalton chocked out, "B-Bryan…"

Bryan looked up at his blood covered fiancé. He screamed and yelled as he jumped up off the ground. He shoved Cassidy away from Dalton. He grabbed Dalton and pulled him over into a corner. He fell to the ground and sat Dalton in his lap. Dalton had blood splattered over his face and blood covering the front of his body. Bryan's tears dripped down his face.

"Please don't die. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me baby!"

Dalton said, "I-I love you. A-As long as your m-mine."

He smiled slightly before shutting his eyes. His body stopped moving and he grew limp. Bryan dropped his head onto Dalton's chest. He repeatedly punched the ground before looking up. Both killers looked at him and he simply said, "I don't care anymore."

Cassidy shoved the knife into his neck and shoved it upwards into his chin. Bryan fell over, Dalton still in his arms. Cassidy turned to Sanders and smiled.

She said, "Tyler should be please…but, poor Sanders didn't make it out alive."

"But I'm right here…"

She shoved the knife into his chest. Sanders gasped and yelped in pain. She yanked the knife out of his body and stabbed it in his chest again. She pushed him over. He lay there, choking on his own blood. Cassidy smiled down at him before turning away and walking out of the memorial.

Cassidy was immediately swarmed by police. They all pointed guns at her.

"You're under arrest for murder."

Cassidy dropped the knife and shouted, "This isn't what it looks like! I didn't do anything!"

She looked to the side and saw Tyler standing behind the cops as he smiled at her. She glared at him and shouted, "You did this? You did this! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

She lunged at him only to be shot by the cops. She fell to the ground, lifeless. The new sheriff turned to Tyler and said, "Thank you for your help. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Tyler nodded and they all walked away for the paramedics to come collect the bodies. Tyler smiled to himself. He had done it. He was the only one left, and he had completed his mission. McKinsey was dead. His sister's death was avenged.


End file.
